


Learning About You

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I genuinely don't know how to tag this, Kissing, M/M, Please Help Me Tag This, Romantic Fluff, Semi-public kissing, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: Kili woke up to a pleasant but confusing surprise.





	Learning About You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a phone-flinging-ly stressful couple of weeks, so this is all I can finish and post. 
> 
> Lots and lots and lots of kissing. Actually I’m not sure how to tag this. It’s not somnophilia but Thorin certainly started things when Kili was sleeping. Plus, they didn’t have any prior agreement about this, although lust wasn’t what Thorin had in mind. And there's the thing about this being in public although no one was looking. So, let me know what you think?

It always started with small things—lingering touch on his arm, unexpected squeeze on his shoulder, or secret smile when no one was looking. Then, it became more—fingers playing with his hair when he least expected it, personal space broached for arbitrary excuse, or undecipherable stare from half-lidded eyes. Eventually, it escalated to… this.

“What…” Kili woke up groggily, his senses telling him that something was happening although he knew not what. It was late at night and the rest of the company was deep in sleep aside from the one keeping watch for enemy. Exhaustion from a long day on the pony nearly pulled him back to sleep, but soft brushes on his bare ( _bare_?) torso kept him awake, although only barely. Kili looked down to find the top of his lover’s head. Long dark hair and dim fire on the other side of their camp for the night didn’t allow Kili to glimpse much of him, but he certainly felt roughened hands on his side and soft lips on his pectoral. He shifted, blinking rapidly to make himself for awake. “Thorin, what are you doing?”

Thorin didn’t answer—he never did. The only indication that he heard Kili was a brief pause in his ministration before he resumed running his lips and hands lightly over Kili. Kili felt his arousal stirred but the touches were too light to bring him to full excitement and he still wasn’t fully alert. Sleepily, he sighed, allowing Thorin’s hands to drift up his sides until they were caught by the shirt he had rucked up to under Kili’s armpits while he was sleeping. Undeterred, Thorin moved his attention to Kili’s back, his hands slipping under Kili to caress tired muscles. Thorin’s quiet sigh on Kili’s chilled torso made Kili shiver, but Thorin was quick to warm him up again by pressing his warm lips upon the spot.

Kili looked to his side to make sure that Fili was sleeping. While his brother accepted his unusual relationship with Thorin, he would most likely not want to witness such an intimate moment between them. Fortunately, Fili was facing the other way as he slept and a quick look around the camp showed that Gloin, the only one beside Kili and Thorin who was awake, was sitting far from them to guard the company. Feeling secure of their privacy, Kili returned his attention to Thorin, who was now skimming his lips over his ribs. When he lifted his head slightly to move his kisses elsewhere, Kili caught a smile on his face, but the view lasted only a moment before Thorin’s lips descended on him again to bestow more fleeting kisses. He knew if time and place and Kili permitted, Thorin would cover him in kisses to the tips of his toes.

It wasn’t the first time this happened (although it was the first time it happened when they were around others) and Kili doubted it would be the last. Sometimes, he awoke at night to find Thorin kissing and touching him all over with no intent to take it further. It had frustrated him at first, but then it merely baffled him. The way Thorin did this so often and the look on his face when he did so indicated that it was something of great significance. However, Kili had never heard of such practice between lovers nor had he experienced such perplexing gesture with his previous lovers. To Kili, relationship was simple. He gave his everything to make his lover smile, he made jokes and teased to make them laugh, he stayed by their side when life was difficult, he offered his past and present and future to make their lives entwine, he made love with them until they had no doubt of his love and devotion. However, Thorin approached relationship differently. He was easily mistaken for being indifferent, he revealed himself in small doses and utmost privacy, he showed his care rarely through warm voice and gentle eyes and touches that didn’t last long enough, he gave his commitment in actions without words, he showed his passion with intensity intoxicatingly breathtaking. And sometimes he did this.

It was strange. Thorin was kind, but he was rarely gentle, constantly pushing a little too hard, often forgetting how powerful he was. It almost seemed as if it wasn’t him, but it _was_ him. Kili knew his lips and his hands, recognized his musky scent and quiet sighs. His body instinctively yielded to his lover’s slow affectionate attention although his mind was still rather caught on the strangeness of it all. Not only was it unusual for Thorin to behave so tenderly, it was odd to be treated this way, to not be desired but almost _worshipped_. Kili was a soldier, built for hardship and violence and to be commanded to fight. Blood had long ruined his innocence and for all he jested and acted the fool, there was a distinctly vicious side of him that didn’t hesitate to take life when ordered. Kili squirmed, feeling thoroughly undeserving of Thorin’s unusual affection.

To stop the strange treatment, Kili ran his hand over Thorin’s thick mane. Finally, Thorin looked up. He stared at Kili for a moment with an unreadable gaze before capturing his hand and brought it to his lips. The back of the hand, the rough palm and every digit were then covered in kisses before Thorin took Kili’s other hand to give it the same treatment. If they had more time and privacy, he would probably kiss his way up Kili’s arms. But, they had neither of those, so Thorin slithered up his body with a quick stop to drop a kiss over his heart. When Thorin hovered above him, Kili could see that he was smiling contently, a rare expression Kili hoped to one day make permanent. Kili yawned widely, his sleepiness returning now that he wasn’t distracted by Thorin’s lovely hands and lips. “What were you doing?” he asked drowsily.

Kili hoped he would answer it this time as he really would like to understand the cause of these random moments of tenderness. However, Thorin merely smiled wider as if amused. His large hand cupped Kili’s face and his callused thumb stroke Kili’s cheek. There was that distinct feeling of being worshipped, _cherished,_ again. However, there was no getting away from Thorin’s touch or intense gaze when he was leaning over Kili, a familiar display of confidence Kili had seen countless times before and always found himself drawn toward. Kili lowered his eyelids and sighed softly, surrendering himself to his lover’s whims. Seeing this, Thorin leaned down and kissed him slowly, tenderly, and for a moment the world narrowed down to just the both of them and the time ceased to make the moment last forever. The quest didn’t matter. Erebor didn’t matter. The dragon and revenge didn’t matter. They had all they needed. They had all they could ever want. They had each other and that was enough.

When he had taken his fill of Kili, Thorin pulled away and kissed Kili’s temple. Pressed against skin and hair, his lips moved voicelessly, but Kili wasn’t alert enough to decipher his words, the answer Kili sought and Thorin always gave when he wasn’t fully awake. As usual, Kili made an inquiring sound, but it only made Thorin smile and draw away. He covered Kili’s torso again and returned to his bedroll next to Kili’s. However, it seemed that his strange mood hadn’t fully lifted as he turned to his side to look at Kili warmly with that pleased smile upon his handsome face. In the darkness, he found Kili’s hand and pulled it toward him to press his lips on the center of his palm.

Finally, seemingly satisfied, Thorin hid their hands under his coat and tangled their fingers together. “Sleep now,” he whispered.

Under the influence of nighttime, exhaustion, and his lover’s recent loving touches, Kili was unable to refuse. Within seconds, he was halfway back to sleep and was only mildly aware of Thorin’s thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand and a revealing whisper as soft as wind. Perhaps it had to do with age, as Kili had never encountered such inclination among his peers. Perhaps one day, when he was as old as Thorin, he would understand what he meant. Perhaps in the future, once he understood its significance, he would even give Thorin this very treatment. For now, he still didn’t understand and until he did, Kili was happy to keep learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Fili waking up to Thorin kissing his sleeping brother and just rolling away because dammit he was happy for them but he didn’t sign up for this shit!
> 
> Find me on [my tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
